1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, particularly a charging plug that is used for mobile phone and connection with a charger, with a small size of communication transmission end and protection against misconnection, to provide stable transmission of telecommunication signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a charging slot of a socket connector which is coupled with a plug connector and is projected molding in the socket connector by plastics. To meet the requirement for injection forming, the size of prior art of the socket connector is generally large, and the size of its matching plug connector could not be reduced, so the prior art could not meet the trend for light weight and compactness. In view of that drawback, the applicant has disclosed in R.O.C pending No. 89203120 a structure enabling possible reduction of the height of a charging socket connector, in that case the charging socket connector and a metal shadowing unit and a charging terminal unit combine to shape a frame of square charging insert slot, the frame of metal shadowing unit serving to replace plastic injection molding to effectively reduce its integral height, so that the integral thickness of the assembled mobile phone can be reduced. Moreover, the prior art plug connector still did not meet a convenience for manufacture, which have to get round profile by lathe and get a round inserting hole on the round profile by driller, then to be assemble together with an insulating, a terminal unit and a metal shadowing. Hence, There are expensive to made manufacture the prior art plug connector and could not effectively make high quality.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide an innovative structure with size and configuration completely different from with a round inserting hole of the round profile to effectively reduce the size of contact end and coordinate with a matching socket connector, to meet the trend of design for light weight and compactness.
It is another objective of this invention to provide an innovative structure with protection against misconnection, and ensure correct transmission of communication signals and connection.
More objective of this invention to provide an innovative structure with mating stable for the plug connector and the socket connector are coupled and to facilitate gripping the charger plug connector.
The present invention of a charger plug connector comprises: an insulating casing, a terminal unit accommodated in the insulating casing, a conductive terminal assembled on the terminal unit, and an shadowing unit, characterized in that: the terminal unit comprises a foundation and a square accommodating chamber extending from the foundation, and on the accommodating chamber is a penetrating assembling hole; the shadowing unit encompassing the square accommodating chamber. besides, one side of an opposite position of the shadowing unit and the square accommodating are out of the perpendicular, thus to mate with the same way of the socket connector, and ensures correct orientation of the charger plug connector and correct connection with the socket connector.